


and we started something by mistake

by ptrprkrs



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of, yeah i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrprkrs/pseuds/ptrprkrs
Summary: the development of something more between victor and andrew, as seen through the eyes of everybody else
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	and we started something by mistake

**Author's Note:**

> think im gonna chill here with these two for a bit. also there’s bigger fic coming but i thought i’d give you this, as a treat
> 
> title from ‘who knew’ by chloe x halle

**benji**

Andrew spends a lot of time at Brasstown. This is a new thing, Benji notes, because he cannot recall a single time the other had ever come to the shop. Except for Battle of the Bands, but he hardly thinks that counts.

There’s a routine of sorts:

1\. Andrew comes in with Victor before his shift starts  
2\. He sits at a table and doesn’t order anything until Victor moves to the counter  
3\. Andrew flirts with Victor until his shift ends and they leave together

The last one shouldn’t bother him as much as it does. Andrew was a regular customer who always tipped generously; there was no reason for Benji to be so offput by him spending so much time here.

Except for the fact that Andrew was not a regular customer. At least not to Victor. Victor had always had excellent customer service—always patient and polite even with difficult customers—but it was different with Andrew. There was a smile Victor reserved just for him, only appearing when Andrew did.

It irked him because he transferred back to this branch to be around Victor again. Benji pretends not to be bothered by the fact that they only say a handful of words to each other a day.

He tries not to sound bitter when he tells Victor to stop lounging around with Andrew and to get back to work. It doesn’t work.

**mia**

This was, in fact, an emergency.

Lake had sent her yet _another_ flirty text, that Mia _knows_ shouldn’t be taken out of context, but she’s pining and she can’t help it dammit.

She’s power walking through the halls during her study period, hunting Andrew down because he was the only one she’s told about her teensy crush on her best friend. He hadn’t been answering any of the frantic texts she’d sent him in the past ten minutes, so, yes, scouring the halls for him was her only option.

Mia finds him by his locker, leaning against it, arms crossed, talking to someone she can’t identify just yet from how far she was. They were leaning in close, whispering, foreheads almost touching—which is saying a lot considering Andrew towered over most people.

It’s only when she gets closer that she realises that this person was Victor. Victor, who is supposed to be in English class right now. They are both wearing matching lazy smiles, as though they can’t help it, and the sight would have been sweet if it didn’t confuse the hell out of her.

She clears her throat to get their attention. They don’t exactly jump apart at her presence, but they do slowly step away from each other, although reluctantly. As though being apart is the last thing they want to do.

Andrew glances at her curiously. “Code Hudson” is all she says and he nods knowingly.

“I’ll call you later, yeah?” Victor nods at that, a bright smile on his face as he walks away from them, presumably to the class he was supposed to be in.

The shorter girl regards her friend with crossed arms and a steely glare. “I texted you.”

Andrew shrugs easy. “I was busy.” Mia looks past his shoulder in the direction Victor left in, and thinks she’ll ask more about it later. Right now though, she needed to come up with a calm and collected text that said _I definitely did not spend twenty minutes trying to come up with a response._

**felix**

Had he not been paying attention, Felix is sure he wouldn’t have noticed anything.

Mia’s house had become the unofficial official hangout, with Victor’s coming in close second. Everyone had vetoed playing _Catan_ , which Felix tried not to take too personally, so they settled on _30 Seconds._

Lake and Mia were on a team, he and Pilar on another, and Andrew and Victor were together. Like, literally.

Throughout the evening, Andrew has had a hand on Victor’s knee; an arm thrown lazily over his shoulder; sitting way closer together than actually necessary, Felix thinks.

He tries to rack his brain for the moment when this started. When Victor and Andrew’s relationship stops being curt nods and one armed hugs and turns into casual and lingering touches.

Right now, Andrew’s arm was draped over the back of the couch, behind Victor’s head, fingers playing with the curls in his hair. Victor, who was never the biggest fan of physical intimacy, leans into his touch slightly, relaxes.

Felix can’t think of a distinct moment, eventually gives up trying to solve this mystery. Then, with an exaggerated grin, he realises that it isn’t _really_ a mystery. He’s not surprised by this. In fact, he finds, this has been a long time coming.

He drags his attention back to the game when Pilar smacks the back of his head after he messes up an answer, and brings their team to victory.

And when Andrew rests his head on Victor’s shoulder, snuggling into his neck, Felix nods to no one in particular. _Yeah_ , he muses to himself, _this makes sense._

**lake**

If there was one thing Lake was sure of, it’s that Victor was a good kid. A teacher’s pet, if you were feeling petty, which, it seems, she was because that’s exactly what Victor was.

The point is, if she was expecting anyone to be talking during class, Victor would be the last.

And yet, here they were.

Lake only looked up from her notebook she was pretending to be writing notes in when Victor’s incessant hissing became far too annoying for her too ignore. She opens her mouth to tell him off, when she realises he’s trying to get Andrew’s (who sat in front of him) attention.

He turns around, an easy smirk on his lips as he regards Victor with an amused look. “Just can’t get enough of me, can you, Salazar?” he teases.

Victor shrugs noncommittally, grinning cheekily at the other boy. “It seems so, doesn’t it?” And what? Because Andrew was a natural flirt, that part wasn’t surprising, but Victor was _flirting back._

Andrew isn’t phased the slightest ( _is this a normal thing for them??_ ), just laughs lowly and smiles brightly at the other boy. “If you keep talking to me, we’re gonna get in trouble and then I won’t be able to go to that movie with you.”

“We can’t have that, now can we?”

“Pay attention,” Andrew instructs with a fond eyeroll. Because that’s the only way to describe the way he’s looking at Victor right now. _Fond_. Lake wants to gag.

Without tearing his eyes away from Andrew’s face, Victor says levely, “I am.” And, well, smooth. Ten points to Hufflepuff.

Andrew snorts involuntarily. “Dork,” he says, catching the attention of their teacher. He faces the front again, giving Mr Hutcherson a sheepish grin. When his back is to the class again, Andrew twists in his seat and whispers, “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

No seriously, _when did this happen?_

**pilar**

Even though Felix had told her about…whatever it was that was going on between Victor and Andrew (and she believed him, because, well, it made sense), it was still weird to witness it herself.

It’s around eleven p.m. when Pilar hears them stumble through the front door. She vaguely remembers Victor mentioning something about going to out with Andrew—a movie, or food, she isn’t sure—and not to wait up. She wasn’t going to, but whatever.

The thing is, when Victor said they were _going out_ , Pilar didn’t think he meant _going out_. Like, on a date. The realisation catches her off guard.

She’s in her room that’s right across from his and they were standing in the hallway, giggling quietly, as if they’re trying not to make a noise, but this only makes them laugh louder. The walls are thin. They need to shut up.

“Are you staying over?” Victor asks in a way that isn’t really a question. More like he’s suggesting it. _Inviting_ Andrew to stay over.

“Ooh, does Victor want me to sleep with him?” Andrew asks suggestively.

The boy in question doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “Buy me dinner first.”

Andrew hums thoughtfully. “Didn’t I just do that?”

“No, I don’t think so,” her brother muses.

“No, no, I’m pretty sure I did. Now, does that mean I get to sleep with you?”

Whatever is said next is muffled and Pilar can’t make it out, but she hears the next part loud and clear, they might as well have shouted it from the rooftop.

“You love me.”

“Never said I didn’t.” And _oh._

She wonders how no one noticed that _this_ was going on right in front of them, because it’s not as if they were being discreet about it. Whatever, she thinks finally. She’ll text Felix in the morning.


End file.
